All I Want Is You (oneshot)
by hannily
Summary: Hanna and Emily are a couple that loves each other so much. Then Emily's ex girlfriend, Alison, comes back and taunts Hanna saying many things that made Hanna insecure about her relationship with Emily. (hannily)


**Fic inspiration : "****Imagine your OTP just started dating or just became official. Then out of the blue, Person B's ex came back and tried to win Person B again and taunted Person A (without Person B knowing) that "they'll never last" and that "I know him/her better than you ever will". What would happen next?"**

**Hanna's Pov**

Tonight's the night where I finally tell Emily how much I love her. Crazy, isn't it? After her swim meet, I'll have her all to myself. For a while now, I have been thinking and planning on when and how to say it._ I love you, Emily Fields_. I probably imagined a scenario of how perfect telling her would be, a million times. I even imagined it one time in the beach watching the sunset. _Too cliche for me._

All I want for Christmas is to wake up beside her, with her arms wrapped around me tight. Before I go to the swim meet, I stop by the Brew to pick up a coffee for myself. To my surprise, I see a familiar blond in line to pick up orders. "Ali?" I breathe out.

"Hanna" She turns around, but she didn't show the type of expression I expected, which was happy-shocked. Instead, she had a look of disgust.

"When did you get back?" I ask. She left Rosewood less than a year ago, leaving Emily's heartbroken. However I was there to pick up the pieces.

"A few days ago," She said, "I was going to surprise you and the others. Especially _Emily. _She has a swim meet tonight, doesn't she?" _God, how does she even know this? Oh, yeah. She's Alison Dilaurentis. She knows everything._

"She does." I said. 'Especially Emily?' What the hell does that mean?

"I also heard that you and Emily are something," She puts up her famous _fake _smile. _Alison Dilaurentis finding things out quick is just one of her things. _

"We are." I said, forcing myself to return a half smile.

"Well, that's weird, Hanna. I came back to get back together with her." She said firmly.

"Why? You're the one that broke up with her" I snapped with my arms crossed.

"True," She says, "But I realized that I _love _her. So if you don't mind, Hanna Banana, just step down"

"Really, Ali? You don't scare me anymore." I roll my eyes. How can she just say that to me?

"I know her better than you ever will. You two will _never last._" Her words weren't suppose to make me feel so much anger, but it did. Emily is my girlfriend, but this is Alison. Emily's first love. How could I ever compete with that? "She will always love me. No matter what, it's me and she probably thinks of me when she's with _you_"

"Coffee for Alison" A man in a apron called. She turns and walks to her coffee. She looks and walks back to me, taking a sip of her coffee.

"Hanna, you're always going to be one of my best friends, along with Spencer, Emily, and Aria, and you should already know this," She said, "I get what I want" She smirks and walks away.

* * *

><p>"You okay, Hanna?" I hear Aria's voice snap me out from staring in out of space at Emily's swim meet. Alison saying all those harsh words hurt me. I feel so frustrated, tiny, and useless. It's like I'm 'Hefty' Hanna all over again, where Alison just takes whatever good there is or what ever she wants, without giving a damn about others.<p>

"Yeah, I'm fine" I said, "Totally fine.." I repeated and sighed.

"Come sit with Spencer, Alison and me" Her hand reaches out for mine. I just look at her hand and back at her. "What's wrong?" She said, sitting beside me.

"Nothing, I'm okay, Aria." I said. She gives me a look with her eyes just staring back at mines. _God I hate when she looks at me like that. _It's her typical puppy eyes look. It works _all the time._

"I just feel like it's awkward to sit next to Emily's ex-girlfriend, who she used to love.. _A lot. _While I'm the new, but _better, _girlfriend." I said. It sounded like I was competing with her, even if she was all the way on the other side of the bleachers.

"True" Aria said and nods. She understands what I mean. Especially when she had that situation with Maggie and Ezra a long time ago. "Do you want me to stay with you?" She said, "I don't want you to be all alone?"

"Yes, please" I said. I peek at the other side of the bleachers and see Spencer and Alison cheering on for Emily. Then, I look back to Emily, who's about to dive into the pool. She's looking into Alison's direction. There's a twisted feeling I suddenly have now in my stomach. Just her even glancing at Alison makes me angry. I can't imagine how she feels right now. Does she feel like she is happy that her first love is back in town? Will she ditch me for her? _She probably will._

I wanted to be more supportive for her swim meet and I wanted to be more excited. Though I couldn't. I just sat there while Aria cheered her ass off for Emily, while I constantly check my phone for the time.

"Come on Han! You used to cheer for Emily when she hasn't even started yet" Aria grins.

I let out a sigh and gave a weak cheer saying "Woo, go Em.." I look back at Aria and said, "Better?"

"Sure" She sighs.

It wasn't too long when the swim meet had ended. As I made my way to greet Emily with a kiss, like I always do, Alison had beat me to her. I was walking closer to the two while they were having a conversation. Alison turns to glance at me and back to Emily with a smile. "Well, I'll see you around, Em" She said before pulling Emily in for a hug. There's that desire feeling of wanting to smash Alison's face inside of me again. Emily looks at me over Alison's shoulder and gives me a confused expression.

Alison pull away and then turns to me with a smile. "Hey Hanna," She says, "I haven't seen you in forever! I guess I'll just see you both around." She gives Emily a wink and walks away. _Hopefully to never come back._

As Alison walked further, Emily immediately said, "I'm sorry, I had no idea she was going to be here"

"It's fine," I said, "You can go ahead and get dressed, I'll be waiting in the car"

"Are you okay?" She asked, with her hand reaching out for mine.

"I am" I breathe out into a sigh.

"Why do I have the feeling that this have to do with Alison?" She rolls her eyes.

"It doesn't," I force a smile and kissed her cheek, "Go get dressed" I said.

She smiles and squeezes my hand before letting it go to make her way into the locker room.

* * *

><p>Her arms wrap around my body from behind and her lips press against my side of my neck. She sets every part of me on fire but my mind is still focused on what Alison told me. It bothered me so much that I didn't want this night. I hoped for tonight to special, but I didn't tell her that I loved her yet and to me, Alison ruined that.<p>

She faces towards me and pulls me closer to her bed. She presses her lips against mines, moving along mines passionately. Her body light pushes against mine, causing me to fall back on my bed with her on top of me. She straddles on top of my lap and I swear in this moment I wanted nothing less, I wanted more.

_"She will always love me."_ I try pushing away Alison's words in my head but it always made it's way back in my mind.

Her mouth slowly sucks the skin of my neck, causing my back to arch with more contact of her body. She leaves a trails of long kisses all over my neck..

_"No matter what it's me and she probably thinks of me when she's with you"_

Her cold hands find it's way inside of my shirt and that's where I stop her.

"What's wrong?" She presses her forehead against mines.

"I'm.. not ready" Having my first time with Emily is all I want and I'm ready. Though the words of Alison made me feel smaller again.

She looks down, I know she's disappointed. She wanted this too. Every moment where we get _close _there's always something to ruin it, like Spencer and Aria walking in or my mom being home from work early. Tonight was supposed to be the only night where it was just me and her. No distractions.

"What?"

"I... I just had a long day" Saying each word of that reminded me of Alison. Ever since that short conversation. It bothered me so much. _What if Emily does think of her when she's with me? _ "I just want to sleep" I said. She puts on a weak smile and I can tell she is pushing aside the disappointment. She lays down beside me and wraps her arms around me. My head laid against her beating heart, under the covers. It was definitely warmth and comfort I felt.

"Okay, sleep" She said, placing a kiss on my forehead.

I wake up to the feeling of smooch kisses attacking my cheek. "Merry Christmas, Hanna" She said.

"Hey" My voice is raspy and still tired due to the fact I couldn't sleep thinking of Alison's words. _"I get what I want."_ I squint my eyes and the first things I see is her arm around my stomach and her lips attacking my cheek again. "Em, stop" I laugh.

She stops and I lay on my back, staring at the beauty of her face. "Hey, you wanted this. To wake up beside me, like this," She pulls my body closer to hers, "Right?"

"Yes, and you made my wish come true" I grin.

"Mine's kinda came true" She said

"Really? How so"

"Well I did want to walk up beside you, just like this.." She said, "But _naked._" Her hands lift my tank top higher, circling my stomach with her soft hands. The touch of her hands causes my body to feel like it's on fire.

"Em" I jokingly roll my eyes as I pull my tank top down. I wrap my arms around her neck to pull her in for a kiss. She has her mouth open to bite my lips instead of allowing them to press against hers. "_Em! _No biting" I whine.

"I do what I want" She said in her morning voice. _Which is the most sexiest things I ever heard in my whole life. _And with that she bites my lower lip and pulls it into a kiss. I kiss back slowly. _"You two will never last." _I pull away shortly with the thought of Alison's taunting still affected me.

"Are you okay?" She asks. "You were acting weird last night and never told me why"

I wish telling her how I thought and what Alison said was more simple, but it wasn't. "It's nothing" I shrug and lie.

"Han." She said firmly.

"It's really nothing, Em" Another lie! Though this one I tried forcing a smile.

"Hanna I know when you lie." She said. _And it's true._"Hey, talk to me" Her worried voice hits the soft spot I have for her.

"Do you think this is right?" I said, looking down at my hands. I can't look her in the eye, I'll just end up breaking down and telling her everything her crazy ex told me.

"Do I think what is right?" She said, jumping on the bed to lie beside me. Her head against the pillows, and I can't see it, but I know she looking at me. I feel that she's worried. "Hey" She says softly, sliding her hand between mines, intertwining our hands.

I look up and stare at her deep and dark brown eyes. Lying down beside her, just like this, where the bed is all messy just like her hair, and our hands joined together to not let go. _This. _This feels amazing.

"Han.." Her other hand caresses my cheek and her loving touch snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Do you think we're _right_?" I said, "What if we don't.." I lost my words. I knew what I was going to say next but I didn't want to say it.

"What if we don't what?"

I take a deep breath in and said slowly, "What if we don't _last_?"

Her eyebrows furrow and she sits up against the bed frame. "Why are you thinking that? Did Alison get in your head?"

"She just said some things that made me realize-"

"That we'll break up?" Her voice cracks with each words. Her words hurt me as well, but maybe it's true.

"We have been best friends for a long time, we've been together for months, and we haven't even said 'I love you' to each other yet. What if-"

"You're afraid that we would break up because of those things? Really?" She cuts my words short with hers.

"I'm just scared," I said, "I was there in every moment when you were with her. Ever since it was a crush, then it turned to love, and finally, it turned to pain when she broke up with you.. But now she's back." My words become more firm, but at the same time I felt pain and hurt just saying it. "What if you still love her?" My eye vision get blurry and watery. "What if you still think of her when you're with me?"

"Han, I don't love her anymore. I'm with you and _only you_. You're the one I want to be with, not her. If I wanted to be with her, I would've woken up next to her the minute I saw that she was back. But I didn't. I don't love her in that way anymore," She says, holding my hand tighter. "Because.. I.. love.. you" She said slowly. The tone of her voice sounded scared. Did she not think that I been waiting for those words? Is she afraid that, right now, in this moment, that I wouldn't say it back?

"What?" I said to reassure that what I heard was true, that she loved me.

"I don't want to lose you because of whatever Alison said to you" She said, lying back down beside me. "I'm in love with you.." She smiles but nervously, which makes me smile, and presses her lips against mine. Her lips were soft, but the kiss was more then that. Her lips start to move against mine and I kiss back, deepening the kiss. And that's where it snapped in my head. _She said she loved me. She finally said it, the words I longed to hear and imagined. The words that I wanted to be the first one to say. But she said it first, which gave me happiness._

I pull away from the kiss and find myself giggling. "What?" She smiles

"You said it"

"I said what?"

"That _you love _me!"

"And I'll say it again," She said, making her way to straddle my lap. "I.." Her hot breath hits my air, sending a million tingles down my spine. "Love.." She said as she creates trails of kisses from behind my ear down to my neck. "You.." She lifts the bottom of my black tank top and giving me low stomach kisses that made my back arch, with the feeling of her warm lips against my stomach.

"Em.." I bite my lower lip down through a smile. I push my body forward, switching positions with her so I could be on top on her. My right leg is in between both her legs and her arms are wrapped around my neck. She smiles, which made me smile. I press my lips against her collarbone to her pulse point, which her made her moan softly next to my ear. _A moan that drove me crazy. _I have one hand pushing her shirt higher so I could taste the skin of her stomach, and the other hand and intertwined with her hand.

She lifts the shirt over her head and her breathing becomes heavy and my lips travel down her stomach lower.. and lower..

"Hanna Marin!" The voice of my mother yells. My head jumps and I turn my head behind me. Emily grabs her shirt and covers her chest, I glance at her and her face was so pink. _How cute._ She tries pushing me off her lap, but I stayed.

"Are you leaving to work?" I said, still straddling Emily.

"Han! Get off!" Emily whispers. I roll my eyes and remove myself from Emily.

"I was on my way out. Breakfast is down stairs," Mom said, " Good morning Emily"

Emily hides her face with one of my pillows and muffles, "Good morning Ms. Marin"

"Whether I'm home or not, this door stays open young ladies" My mom said before leaving. _Finally._

"Okay where were we?" I said, trying to straddle Emily's lap again.

"_No_!" She blushes and pushes me. I laugh softly at her and place a kiss on her cheek. Right here, right now.. It's perfect. She places her hand on my cheek, giving it a stroke where I felt nothing more but love. "I love you" I softly said.

Her face lit up and she smashes her lips against mines.

* * *

><p><strong>Merry Christmas Eve! Just a oneshot for you guys to enjoy. How are you doing? Any exciting plans for Christmas? I honestly would like to know :) Also, if you would like, you leave a one shot suggestion for a prompt I could write for you. Hope you guys have a great day and stuff your face in lots of food.<strong>

**Leave a review!**


End file.
